Yogscast Galacticraft Moonquest- Xephoydew- An epic ship
by My Dirty Secrets
Summary: In this short story, Simon thinks he had been left for dead on the moon. It was cold and lonely and his only companions were the blue-faced alien villagers and the Evolved Creepers. Oh how he longed to have his one true friend with him. "If ever see him again," he promised himself, "I'll finally tell him how I really feel."


It was a cold, dark night. The wind was howling and moon dust stirred up around the Dwarven golden boots. "Day 9 on this God Forsaken moon and it's nothing like I thought it would be," Simon said to himself. Lewis and Duncan have remained together at Baked Bean Fort, an entire planet away, and Simon couldn't help feeling the sting of jealousy burn through him.

Lewis should be up here with me, not down there with Duncan. He should be making me that super armor, not Duncan. Doesn't he see what this is doing to me?

With his thoughts to himself he continued exploring. He came across several villages in which he found a growing amount of alien villagers. The sight of other living creatures only brought down the dwarf's spirit even more. He didn't believe that anyone could be feeling more isolated than he was now. Although he could still hear his enchanting voice, there was still a part of him that felt ostracized by him.

While bounding in giant leaps back to his moon base, Simon noticed that his oxygen tanks were running dangerously low. He began to panic and screamed Lewis's name.

"Xephos! Xephos, I need you!" he cried into the dark night. The only response that came was from Duncan. He brushed off Simon's pleading voice as he told him Lewis was away, and there was nothing that they could do for him.

This was it. His tanks were completely empty. He sank down into a crater and gazed above him at the sun which was rising up over the cubic earth. He knew that somewhere on that planet Lewis, his Lewis, was slaving away over armor and weapons for Duncan.

He'll never appreciate it. Simon thought as he took what he thought would be his last breath. Sure he would respawn, but without a bed he would come back miles away from his base where his filled tanks lay. He would suffocate over and over, bobbing between life and the respawn screen. He would never make it back. He would never see his beautiful Lewis again.

If I ever make it out of this I'll tell him everything. I'll tell him how I feel. I'll tell him about my dreams to be with him, to be within his soft, rectangular arms as we gaze out from our airship over Duncan's body floating in a pool of lava. I'll tell him about my love for him. The love that makes all ten of my hearts pulse under my pale, dwarf skin.

Then he realized. His inventory! With only half a heart left he rapidly opened it and saw it. A tank of oxygen. He equipped it and took a deep breath in, feeling the life swell in his lungs and a jolt of excitement shot through him. He did it! He would live to see another day. His stomach dropped as he realized that this meant. He had to keep the promise he made to himself. He had to tell Lewis. But how? He would ponder this for time he had. After all, there still wasn't even another rocket to bring his companion up to him.

"Simon? Simon, are you okay? What's happening? Duncan told me that you were done for! He said that there was no longer a point in continuing the rescue mission!" Lewis's breath seemed to catch and he went silent, waiting for an answer.

"Lewis? I'm here! I'm okay, my love!" he said, whispering the last few words. "Please come soon… I need you. I.. I mean I need supplies!"

After letting out a breath of relief, Lewis assured him that Duncan was almost done the new rocket and would be there with fresh supplies soon. It almost pained him to say that he wouldn't be the one rescuing him, but he just couldn't trust himself alone on a whole planet with his forbidden crush. He would never want to ruin their friendship because it may mean losing him all together.

"It's done!" Duncan could be seen leaping up and down in the basement of the fort, his golden framed face was glowing with excitement. Or at least it would have been if Minecraft skins could show expressions. "Lewis, go put the launch pad on the top of the can!"

Lewis rushed up the ladder and ran to the chest against the far side of the slimy, blue can wall. He thrust it open to find several stacks of equipment and all nine launch pad blocks. If only there was more time he could decide what to do. Should I stay and live on with this secret, or should I risk my friendship with the one I want to be with and go up to be alone with him. I just need more time to decide. Don't worry, Simon my love. Someone will be there soon. And with that he took the stack of launch pads, bid Duncan a temporary farewell to "pick some apples," and stored blocks in a chest under one of the trees in the orchard.

The night had come and gone. While Lewis was out, Duncan had gone up to the top of the can where the launch pad should have been. When he found nothing there he climbed down in search of it. He rummaged through all of the chests, none of which seemed to hold what he was looking for. As he slammed the last chest shut Lewis came sauntering back into the fort.

"What have you done with the launch pad? You were supposed to put it up on top."

Simon looked panicked, and at that moment they heard a hiss that seemed to be growing louder in volume. Before Duncan had an opportunity to turn around, a creeper blew up directly behind him, killing him and knocking Simon's potato off of the wall yet again.

Thankful that he hadn't had to answer Duncan's question, he promised he would build more right away. Of course, this hadn't been true. But it gave him plenty of time to weigh his options and mill around. Before too long, Duncan went down under the fort to find Lewis absent-mindedly mining.

"Lewis, Lewis!" he screamed excitedly. "I've made more launchpad blocks! They're already set up on top of the base! Would you care to see me off?"

Lewis's face flushed. He had yet to make his decision on what to do about Simon. He shrugged and agreed, disappointed that he had lost his chance. Duncan was elated to see the moon for himself, and Lewis didn't feel right denying him of this opportunity.

Simon heard this and panicked. He yelled for them to wait. They stopped in their tracks and shot each other confused looks.

"What is it Simon?" Lewis asked, suddenly afraid for his safety. "Is everything okay?"

"Yes! Well...no. Duncan, would you mind bringing me some pork? I haven't even seen a pig in ages"

Duncan sighed to himself and agreed. He sulked to the door, muttering something under his breath. Then the chat went silent. Lewis called out Simon's name and then Duncan's. No answer. Curious to see if something had happened to his headset, he ripped it off and examined it. Everything seemed to be in working order. How odd… he thought to himself. As he was about to put it back on he heard a loud scream and thud come from another room in YogsTowers. Assuming it was just Sips tackling Sjin to the ground, like always, he returned the headset to it's rightful place over his ears and turned back to his computer.

Unknown to Lewis, Simon had left his office where he was playing the game and tip-toed over to Duncan's room. This was just one of the many times he thought how thankful he was for his ballerina classes he had taken that were offered at the local community center. Duncan's room had been completely dark with the exception of his monitor which was emanating an eerie glow and a soft hum. With Duncan completely lost in collecting pork, Simon was able to sneak up behind him, knock him, out and tape him to the ceiling, which made him feel quite mlg and Duncan look like a noob. He galloped back to his computer, giggling the entire way.

Wandering about the base, Lewis found Duncan frozen near several pigs. Assuming he had simply lagged out of the game, Lewis took it as a sign. He would go to the moon and save Simon himself. Filled with nervous energy, he made his way up to the launch pad, hopped into the rocket, and blasted off. Several seconds later he neared the cubic moon. He landed, stepped out, and stood, looking at the base Simon had made when he arrived. His mouth became extremely dry and he could feel butterflies fluttering in his belly.

As Simon arrived to his computer once again, he placed his fingers comfortably on the keys where they belonged, and entered the block-y realm once again. He left base on the moon to find that another rocket had landed. Knowing it had to be Lewis since Duncan was… otherwise occupied… he crept up to see him.

"Simon! I'm so glad I've found you!" Lewis shouted, overwhelmed with glee.

"Lewis! Come see the moon! I'll show you around!" Simon exclaimed in hopes of buying more time to build up him nerves to finally confess everything. Lewis agreed and followed after him happily. Simon showed him the villages, aliens, meteorites, and finally the moon dungeon Lewis had been so excited about.

Upon arrival of the dungeon, Simon decided he needed to finally break the tension and admit his feelings. "Lewis, I have to confess something to you. This isn't the only dark shaft I had planned to show you tonight," he said as he gazing down into the large hole that lead straight down into blackness.

Lewis started laughing, thinking it was a joke, and suggested they go back to the base since the sun was beginning to set. Simon immediately began kicking himself for being so blunt, but followed his pal none the less.

They arrived at the base just as the sun sank into the horizon. Lewis was walking up the steps when Simon reached out, grabbed his hand, and turned him around. They gazed into each other's pixilated eyes until Simon finally broke the silence with a whisper.

"Lewis… I have something I've been meaning to tell you. I've liked you for quite a long time. I've been afraid to tell you, but when I was staring death in the eyes I made a promise to myself. I promised that if I came out alive I would be courageous and tell you everything. And, well… here I am." He stared at him with eyes which were unusually large for dwarf's.

Lewis stared at his screen with his mouth hanging wide open. He moved his mic closer and stuttered, "I… I don't know what to say. I guess I…" The way that his sentence trailed off made Simon's heart sink.

This is it. Simon thought before pleading, "Lewis, please just promise I won't lose you as a friend. It will be hard enough knowing that you will never love me back… but I don't think I could possibly go on without having you in my life."

"What? No Simon, of course I'm not leaving! I… I actually feel the same way about you," Lewis told him in an excited gasp.

And with that Simon felt a wave of relief wash over him. "Then come, my love. Come join me in our base. Our new home." He took his hand and led him into the Moon Basement. "I'm sorry there's no bed… I lost it when the rocket crashed."

"That's perfectly alright, Simon," Lewis said smiling back at him, "I brought one with me." He plonked the bed down. "I know it's only one, but I hope it's enough."

"Of course it is! The closer we are, the better. I've been away from you for too long, Love." They went to bed then, saved, and left the server.

All throughout the floor of YogTowers, the sound of Simon and Lewis running into each other's arms, expressing their love for eachother, could be heard.

*And they lived happily ever after*


End file.
